


Siren Song

by Stuthepan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D and Del are already together at the start, Multi, Siren!Del, ghost Del is there too, siren au, siren!2D, they all get together eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuthepan/pseuds/Stuthepan
Summary: I dunno cuz I’m bad at summarys but uhhhh yeah another siren au but this time it’s 2russdel





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Siren Stuff For The Sake Of This Au  
> Alpha, Beta, Omega social structure  
> Travel in packs  
> Omegas have female reproductive organs  
> Alphas have male  
> Betas can have either  
> Lifetime mates  
> Three forms (mermaid, human, and bird

Russel still wasn’t entirely sure where he was, just that he apparently was now a drummer for some band called “Gorillaz”. Nothing more and nothing less.  
His blank eyes opened to a ceiling with cracking, off white paint. Not wanting to get up just yet, he rolled over onto his side and attempted to get more rest.  
It had been working fine, that was until he heard a door slam and yelling he couldn't quite make out.  
Great. The drummer thought to himself just fucking fantastic.  
“Hey bud, it could be worse.” Del’s voice echoed in his head.  
How exactly? I’m away from home and can’t even relax in the morning!  
“Calm down Russ,I got your point. What’cha gonna do about it though?”  
I honestly don’t know. Maybe I should just get the album done so he’ll let me leave.  
“Good luck with that, he’ll probably decide he wants another and another and a-”  
I GET IT!  
“Sorry.. Just.. I don’t know.”  
And I don’t even have you anymore..  
“Oh god, R-Russ, c'mon man, I’m right here..”  
Look, I gotta go record. I’ll talk to ya later.  
He didn’t even wait for a response, he would hear it no matter what, he just didn’t need to be distracted.   
The door opened to the grey room, walls lined with tech and equipment. But something interrupted his vision. It was a giant, glass, tank.. sand and very fake plants adorning it.  
He slowly entered, taking note of something blue laying at the bottom. He stepped closer and tapped on the glass in curiosity.  
The upper half of a body perked up. Blue hair, pale skin, and black eyes, bone thin too.  
The two creatures locked eyes with each other, confusion running through both of them.  
“What-Er who are you?” Russ asked.  
“M-my names Stuart” the merman replied. “W-where am I?”


	2. Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D is confused.

Stu looked at the being outside his tank, pure confusion in his back eyes.  
Stu swam up to the glass and pressed a webbed hand against the glass, reaching out for the stranger. “Who are you?  
“I’m Russel.”  
His eyes lit up, “Russ! Y-you’re ok! I thought you and alpha got shot… w-why aren’t you in the water? Where’s alpha?”  
“Woah woah woah, slow down Stu. What on earth are you talking about? When would I have gotten shot? Who’s alpha?”  
“R-Russ… come on.. y-you’re scaring me..” the siren let out a small sob, “s-stop… please.. y-you know me, we were mates…”  
“I.. don’t remember you, I’m sorry. I really don’t, maybe your thinking of someone else.”  
“But…” Stu was soon distracted my a reflection in the glass, a wave of a golden-yellow fin. He rushes over and started digging in the sand, much to the confusion of Russell who had not seen anything.  
After some time digging, Stu uncovered the dark face and chest of who he was looking for. “Alpha! Oh thank god, I thought you were gone!”   
Russell looked on as who the siren was referring to as ‘alpha’ sat up to hug the boy close to his chest and rest his chin on his blue haired head. Both mermen turned in confusion when Russ spoke up, “Del? Why the hell are you in a fish tank?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just trying to figure out what’s happening

Stu looked over at the human in confusion, how did he not know alpha but... know his name? It made no sense to the siren.  
The other looked just as confused, if not more. "Why are you out of it?"  
"Because I'm human?" Russel spoke as of alpha was stupid. He wasn't, Stu knew that. At least he wasn't stupid as...  
His was snapped out of his thoughts by someone appearing next to Russ, seemingly out of thin air.  
"Ummm Russ? That ain't me." Someone who looked nearly identical to alpha spoke, slowly, as if he'd been spooked by something.  
The three of them, near in unison spoke again "what's going on?"  
Stu meanwhile was keeping quiet. It seemed like he didn't really need to speak, so why bother?  
But the need to use his voice soon arose. Apparently, the others had been talking and he was just... not paying attention.  
"Stu?" Alpha asked, "what do you think is going on?"  
"I-I dunno... m-m-maybe there's just t-two of each of us.." he murmured his response.  
"Yknow, that might actually be the only answer." The other human chimed in, "I mean, that's all we can get for now, maybe we'll figure it out more later but." He shrugged, "oh well."  
"Well then," Stu got a kiss on his head from Alpha, "you were right Stu."  
The smaller sirens tail flicked happily and a smile of sharp, crooked teeth crossed his face.  
The happy moment was cut short. "OI!" A loud and gruff voice shouted, "You better be a siren or I'll only be getting a nice fish tail out of you!"  
Frightened, Stu hid behind his alpha, shaking and whimpering.  
"But, if you are the right thing then," the owner of the voice stepped into the light and smiled a yellow toothed grin, "Welcome to the band." He stood at roughly the same hight as Russel with green skin and oily hair. He was shirtless and had jet black pants on.   
He scared Stu even more now that he could see him.  
"Aww, don't worry popet, so long as you don't fuck this up, we won't have a problem."  
"You won't have a problem no matter what." Alpha growled, getting in the mans face the best he could. "Because if I find even the tiniest mark on him, you won't last very long."


End file.
